


The Advantages of a Roof Over One's Head

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, Canada, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of a Roof Over One's Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cut scene from [my Big Bang fic](http://slowestbigbang.com/storypages/luzula_twoch.html) (but easily stands on its own). Possibly it's self-indulgent to post such things, but maybe there's someone out there who wants to read a bit of cabin-fic today. Also note how I manage to work landscape description into a short bit of porn. *g*

I awake to the sound of the wind rising, whistling slightly in the chimney. There is a storm on the way, I think, perhaps the first real storm of the season, marking the change between autumn and winter. My eyes are still closed, and I picture the first flakes of snow being whipped along by the wind, then falling thickly and more heavily. The snow will fall inevitably over the tundra, and white will cover the red and yellow autumn colors of the low shrubs.

No matter. We are safe in bed and we have plenty of firewood and food stockpiled. I move closer to Ray and fall asleep again.

The next time I wake, I try to slip quietly from the bed. Ray stirs, making a half-awake interrogative noise. He's a light sleeper, and despite having the place nearest the wall, he often wakes when I leave the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I say, tucking the covers back over him. "Be right back." Ray settles down again.

It's a bit chilly in the house, but I don't bother with lighting the fire yet. Time enough for that when we get up properly. It's warm under the covers, and for now, I want to wake up together, slowly—it has been far too long since we had the leisure to do that.

I get back into bed, sighing as I arrange myself full length against Ray with my chest against his back. He's still mostly asleep, but he makes a low satisfied noise when I put my arm around him.

I let myself drift, listening to the sound of the wind and the slow rhythm of Ray's breathing. My morning erection is pressed between his body and mine, and has been for some time, but I rather enjoy the anticipation of lying still and not acting on my arousal.

But Ray apparently decides that enough is enough, and his breathing changes as he pushes his hips back against mine.

"Mm," he hums demandingly, not quite awake enough to form words. When we have sex at other times, Ray can be playful and draw it out for hours, but in the morning he tends to be rather...goal-oriented. I consider lingering with my hand elsewhere, but decide against it. Instead, I obey his inarticulate order and slide my hand down to grasp his erection firmly. Teasing can wait until later in the day. Ray sighs, thrusting into my hand and then back against my hips, parting his legs slightly to allow my own erection to slide in between his thighs.

I know what that means, and I let go of him to turn and fumble after the supplies in the bedside drawer.

"Hey," Ray murmurs. "Why're you stopping?"

"I'm just getting the lubricant," I say, putting some on my fingers and waiting for it to warm up.

"Oh. Okay," Ray says, and then moans, so low it's almost a sigh, as I slide a finger into him. "Yeah. Yeah, s'good."

"I know," I say, and insert another finger. At any other time, Ray would have called me on the smugness of such a statement, but now he only sighs again and works himself down onto my fingers. I can feel his arm moving as he touches himself.

My own arousal flares up, and I pull out my fingers to get more lubricant. I hold Ray's hips still as I slide into him, nudging his legs apart. He turns halfway onto his stomach, warm and welcoming. I pull out a little, breathing hard against the back of Ray's neck as I push in again.

I lie still for a while, letting Ray adjust. My hand follows Ray's forearm to his hand, moving lightly and quickly on his erection. He replaces his hand with mine, closing my fingers around him, and when I tighten my hold, Ray gasps and pushes his hips back. I begin to move, slowly, Ray meeting me halfway at every thrust. He makes a frustrated sound, and I speed up, thrusting harder, knowing by long experience which angle is the best. Ray groans and comes, but I keep moving until Ray goes limp beneath me.

"Mmm. That was good," Ray says. I hum in agreement, keeping Ray's hips close and still against mine. I can feel my pulse beating in my erection, buried deep within him.

"Control freak," Ray mumbles fondly. "If I wasn't still sleepy, I'd make you lose it."

"I'm sure you would," I agree.

Excruciatingly slowly, I pull out, then push in again. Ray shudders around me in an aftershock, and I tighten my fingers on his hips, almost dragged along to my own climax. But I steady myself, breathing slowly, and begin to move again, in slow deliberate thrusts. I slide an arm under Ray so that I can hold him more closely to me. My own orgasm is building inevitably now, and I slow down even further, on the verge of coming for long minutes, but keeping myself together by force of will.

Finally I thrust again, and let myself climax deep inside him, losing all control of my movements.

Our breathing slowly returns to normal as we lie together under the heavy covers, almost too warm now. My nose is in the back of Ray's neck, breathing in the familiar smell of his slightly unwashed hair. He shifts against me, and I shiver as his muscles clench around my softened penis, still inside him. The feeling is almost, but not quite, too intense.

"Storm, huh?" Ray says. I can feel the vibrations of his chest against mine when he speaks.

"Mmm. Yes." I slip out, and Ray turns to face me, fully awake now. "Would be kind of nice to get snowed in, actually. We could use some resting up."

I hum in agreement, tucking my face into Ray's neck. Perhaps we needn't get up just yet.


End file.
